


Four Swords: Short Stories

by VioletStarr



Series: Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Randomness, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Snow Day

"Blue!"

"Hmm...Red? Not now..."

Red ran over to the bed and climbed onto it, jumping up and down.

Blue blinked and looked up into the smiling face of Red.

"What is it?"

"Snow..." Red bounced up and down in excitement.

"Huh? Red, I'm confused..."

"It snowed!"

Blue climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains and his eyes widened at the blanket of snow covering the ground.

"Blue..."

Red wrapped his arms around Blue.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go play in the snow?"

Blue looked down and smiled at him.

"Sure...I'll help you get ready, if you go wake the others, okay?"

"Okay!"

He ran out the door and down the hall to the others' rooms.

_"Green! Zelly! Get up!"_

_"Ow, Red? What the-?"_

_"Snow Day!"_

Blue laughed as he heard Red's soft footsteps run across the hall to Vio's room.

_"Vio! Shadow! Wake up!"_

_"Red...noooo! Let me sleep..."_

_"Stop being a Lazy Bones, Shadow! It's a snow day!"_

_"C'mon! Vio, Shadow! Let's gooooo!"_

_"Red, chill! We're coming!"_

They all gathered in Blue and Red's room.

Green rubbed his head.

"Did you really have to jump on the bed?" He yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Red smiled, innocently. 

"Yes."

Zelda yawned and looked at Red.

"Why did you wake us up?"

He pointed to the window. "Look outside!"

They all went over to the window and gasped at the blanket of snow on the ground. 

* * *

"So, this is snow?"

Shadow looked up at the millions of snowflakes quietly falling.

"Mhmm, though snow is rare down in this part of Hyrule."

Shadow glanced at Vio, snowflakes shimmering in his purple locks.

"Really?"

Vio nodded. "Yeah...we don't really get snow around here."

"This is still beautiful though..."

Shadow spun around, snowflakes swirling around him.

"Woah, dizzy!"

He fell over and Vio laughed.

Shadow grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at Vio.

"Oh, it's on!" Vio raised an eyebrow and knelt down, forming a snowball in his hand.

He threw it at Shadow, who formed a snowball and chucked it at Vio.

Vio laughed and ran from Shadow, who was holding a bunch of snowballs.

"Shadow!" 

Shadow chased him, throwing snowballs at him. 

* * *

Green looked over at Shadow, who was chasing Vio.

He laughed and put an arm around Zelda.

"This is fun...right, Zel?"

She smiled. 

"Mhmm!"

Suddenly a snowball flew and hit Green in the back of the head.

"What the- who?"

He turned around and Blue smirked.

"Oh, it's on Blue!"

He knelt down and made some snowballs before chucking them at Blue.

"Let's go, Green!"

Blue and Green started pelting each other with snowballs.

Zelda laughed and walked over to where Red was making a snowman.

"Hey Red! Can I help?"

Red smiled up at her. "Sure!"

* * *

"Okay! Okay! Stop!"

Vio sat down, out of breath from running.

"I win then!"

Shadow sat down next to him.

"That was fun..."

Vio smiled and looked over at Green and Blue, who were mid-snowball fight. 

"Yeah..."

Shadow sighed and laid back, snow getting in his already snow-covered hair.

"Hey Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that you're here..."

"Me too..."

Shadow sat up and Vio leaned his head on Shadow's shoulder.

"I love you..."

Shadow smiled. 

"I love you too, Vi..."

He kissed Vio's head and Vio smiled.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!"

He looked over at Blue who was laying on his back in the snow.

"I win!" Green tossed the remaining snowballs into the air and they rained down on them.

Blue sat up and the two of them laughed.

"Good job!" Zelda called from where she and Red were making snowmen.

"Vi?" Shadow looked at him and smiled when he saw that Vio had fallen asleep.

He picked him up and walked over to where the others were.

"Guys? I'm taking Vio in!"

Zelda smiled at him. "Okay!"

He carried Vio in and put him on the couch (they live in the castle, but they have their own kitchen and living room)

Vio rolled over and mumbled something in his sleep.

Shadow smiled and laid a blanket over him. 

* * *

"Guys! Do you want Hot Chocolate?"

Red's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yesssssssssss!"

He grabbed Blue's hand and they ran over to the door, where Vio was standing.

Red sipped his hot chocolate.

"This is the best day of my life!"

Blue laughed and Red snuggled close to him.

Vio smiled and leaned against Shadow.

"Let's watch a movie!" Zelda suggested.

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Tangled!" Red suggested.

"Sure!" 

Shadow looked over at Red.

"What's Tangled?"

Red's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna teach you everything I know about Tangled!"

He grabbed Shadow and dragged him in front of the TV (yeah, they have phones and TV's in Hyrule. it's a more modern Hyrule)

Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at Vio, who shrugged.

* * *

The End


	2. Memories (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's been having strange dreams about a mysterious boy that he has never met before, the only thing he know about this boy is that his name is Vio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story if The Four Links stayed split and Shadow was adopted by a nice Hyrulian family.

_Shadow slammed his hands onto the mirror._

_"Green!? How is he still alive!?"_

_"I don't know. I'm sure...I killed..."_

_Vio eyes widened._

_Silence echoed through the room._

_Shadow glared at Vio._

_"EXECUTE THIS TRAITOR!"_

* * *

I sat up, breathing hard.

"Shadow? What's wrong?"

I smiled at Ashlyn. "It's nothing, Ash...I'm fine..."

She looked up at me, her green eyes full of concern.

"Okay..."

She walked back to her room and I laid back down.

_"What was that...?"_

I shook my head.

_"I don't know...I would know if something like that happened..."_

I closed my eyes, but couldn't get rid of the lingering thought in my head.

Who was that boy and why did he seem familiar?

* * *

I don't really remember anything about my past or where I came from.

I remember waking up in a field, where Ashlyn found me.

All I know about me is that my name is Shadow and I'm a mage or something like that.

After that everything's fuzzy...

* * *

I looked up at my parents.

"Umm...?"

"Shadow...Is everything okay?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

Mom smiled. "Ash said you seemed upset last night..."

"Oh...that...It's nothing. I'm fine..."

Dad placed a hand on my arm.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

Mom walked over and gave me a hug.

"You know you can talk to us if anything is bothering you, right?"

"Yep..."

She hugged me one last time and headed out the door.

Dad smiled and got up to get ready to go to knight training.

"I'm gonna go out to town, 'kay Dad?"

He nodded and I headed out the door.

I smiled as I walked through the lively town.

"Vio...relax!" 

My eyes widened at the name. 

I looked behind me and spotted the purple-clad hero from my dream.

He caught my eye and his eyes widened as if he knew me.

"Uh...guys?"

The other heroes around him looked over at me and their eyes widened in shock.

"It might not be him...we saw him die. It might be someone who looks like him."

"Shadow!"

I turned and smiled as Ash came running up to me.

"C'mon!"

"Ash! Slow down!" I laughed as she dragged me into the crowd.

I looked back at the four heroes.

"It is him..." The green one whispered.

The blue one grabbed the red one protectively as if I was going to hurt them or something.

But the one called "Vio" just stood there, staring at me.

"Shadow! Let's go!"

I laughed and followed Ash deeper into the crowd, turning away from the four heroes.

* * *

_"Then what if we let Zelda out at the just right time to destroy Ganon?"_

_"What?!"_

_"Then we could rule the whole world! No one above us, just you and me, Shadow!"_

_Shadow smiled. "I see! Gotcha!"_

_"That just might work! You're even more devious than I am!"_

_Shadow threw his arm around Vio._

_"Enough with the flattery!"_

_"I'm serious Vio...for the first time...I feel like I have someone I can trust."_

* * *

I sat up, wondering what that was.

_"Are these...my...memories...?"_

I laid back down.

_"I'm just being silly..."_

But when I closed my eyes, all I could see was Vio's face.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is angry at life, Shadow, himself, everything. But he has been keeping it to himself, he feels that if they find out, he'll be judged and most of all, he's scared of what Red will think.

We sat around the fire, eating our food.

"Blue?"

I looked up at Red's concerned face.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

Vio looked up at me.

"Are you sure? You seem off."

"I'm fine, okay!? Just mind your own business, Bookworm!"

Green looked at us.

"I think we should all just chill..."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the tree behind me.

* * *

I lay on my side, facing away from the others.

"Blue...?"

I rolled over and looked at Red.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seemed upset, earlier. I thought that maybe you wanted to talk about it..."

"It's fine..."

"Are you sure? Because if you want to talk, I'm-" His voice broke off suddenly as I slapped him across the face.

The others sat up, staring at me.

Red's eyes filled with tears and I stepped back, my eyes wide.

"I-I..."

Green looked at me in shock, anger in his eyes.

"Why would you do that!? Red, come here..."

Red ran over to him and Green looked at the mark I made.

"Red...I-I..."

Green glared at me.

"Go!"

I blinked. 

"W-what..."

"I said GO!"

I turned and ran off into the forest, tears welling up in my eyes.

I sat down on a log, deep in the forest.

_"W-why did I do that...I-I'm a terrible hero...I mean...I hit...Red..."_

I blinked, tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

_"...I-I...love him...but how could he love a monster like me...?"_

I held my head in my hands, tears coming faster now.

* * *

I stood up, staring at the spot where Blue had disappeared.

"Red, what are you doing?"

I looked at Green.

"I'm going after him!"

He looked shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Because...he means a lot to me...you all do."

"But he hurt you!"

"So? I'm sure that he didn't mean it!"

"Red...I..."

"I'm going after him and you can't stop me!"

The others blinked. They had never seen this side of me before.

I turned and ran into the forest.

"Blue? Blue, where are you!?"

I spotted the faint blue color of his hat and ran towards it.

"Blue?"

He looked up, startled.

"Blue...what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing..."

I walked over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong..."

He blinked and looked down, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I...I'm sorry!"

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

I smiled, and noticed he was trembling.

"Blue?"

A small, choked back sob escaped his lips and I blinked.

He was crying!

I had never seen him cry before.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry...for ev-everything...f-for hitting you...and t-the stuff I've done t-to you..."

I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"It's fine..."

"N-no it's not..."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not! I...hurt you..."

"Blue...look at me..."

He looked up at me.

I smiled and brushed his tears away.

He blushed slightly.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt. I don't care that you hurt me."

He smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

He looked deeply into my eyes and leaned towards me.

"Blue? What are you-"

He brushed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes, leaning into the kiss.

He blushed and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't why I did that!" He stammered.

I smiled and turned his face so he was looking at me.

"Red? What-" His eyes widened as I kissed him.

"I-I..." I pulled away and he blushed.

"What was that for?"

I blushed shyly and looked down at my feet.

"I-I love you...Blue..."

He smiled.

"I love you too, Red."

I looked up at him and he kissed me again.

* * *

We sat there talking for awhile, when suddenly Red's eyes widened.

"The others! They're probably worried!"

My eyes widened.

"Should we head back then?"

He smiled and I offered him my hand.

He took it and we headed back.

"What's this?" Vio smirked.

Red smiled and we sat down.

"Hey Blue?"

I glanced over at Green who was looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry..."

I smiled.

"It's fine!"

He smiled and Vio raised an eyebrow.

"So...are we not gonna talk about the fact that Red and Blue are holding hands?"

We laughed, and for a moment...the looming threat of Shadow and Vaati seemed to disappear.

* * *

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me last night, and I was almost crying when I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed and loved the adorable Red and Blue moments.


	4. Memories (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is having these weird flashes of moments he doesn't really remember. But, he does remember one thing...Vio knew him.

_"Are you sure you need to tell them?"_

_Vio looked up into the smiling face of Shadow._

_"Shadow Link!"_

_He jumped down from the tree._

_"What's the point of telling them anything? They never listen...just fight and argue."_

_Shadow walked behind him._

_"Eventually you'll realize...you don't need them."_

_"I see what you're doing." Vio drew his sword and pointed it at Shadow. "You're trying to turn me against the others!"_

_Shadow smirked and pushed the sword away with his finger.  
_

_"Only you can see the big picture. The good and the bad. They can't. And they never will!"_

_Shadow put his hands on Vio's shoulders._

_"I want to know what you think. I'll listen. Those others don't want to think at all, just fight."_

_"..."_

_Shadow leaned down, becoming more of a shadow. "Tell me everything."_

_"L...Let go..."_

_"I want to hear it all. We're so similar, you and I."_

_Vio's grip on his sword relaxed and his sword fell._

_"Maybe...maybe you're right...the others would never listen to me anyway."_

* * *

I blinked and sat up.

_"Another vision...why is this happening to me...?"_

I sighed and leaned back onto my elbow.

_"What's my connection to this Vio...and why does he seem so familiar to me?"_

I laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

 _"He's kinda...cute..."_ I blushed slightly and rolled over.

_"N-no! I don't even know him!"_

I closed my eyes, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to us knowing each other than I realized.

* * *

"Shadow~"

I blinked and sat up, startled.

"A-Ash! Don't do that!"

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. 

"Mom says breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

I let her go and she crawled off the bed.

She smiled and ran out of the room.

I laughed and pushed the covers off my legs. 

_"Vio..."_

I stood up and pushed the lingering thoughts out of my head.

* * *

"Great...I'm lost..."

I looked around the alleyway. 

"Shadow?"

I turned and stared into the violet-blue eyes of Vio.

"Umm...hi?"

I smiled and he stepped back.

"Do...do you remember me?"

"Not really...your name is Vio, right?"

He looked down at his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I-I have to go...see you around..."

He turned and ran off. 

_"Why does he seem so familiar to me!?"_

Suddenly my eyes widened as everything came rushing back.

* * *

_"The...the Dark Mirror...as long as it exists, I'll be bound to Vaati...and the darkness. Well, no more!"_

_I climbed up the stairs, gasping._

_Below the Links were battling Vaati._

_I reached the Dark Mirror and picked up a chair._

_I threw it into the mirror, which shattered into millions of pieces._

_Vaati rushed over to where I was._

_"Not done...yet..." I put my hands on the edge of the mirror._

_"Th-the Dark Mirror! Shadow Link! Have you lost your mind?!"_

_I laughed softly. "Who's in control now, Vaati? Who?!"_

_"But the Mirror is your life source too!"_

_I smiled. "That's all right. I came out of the Dark Mirror. And with its power I woke you. How fitting that I use it to destroy us both!"_

_"STOOOOOOOOP!" I pushed the mirror over with a crash._

_"I was...so close..."_

_"Force Gems!"_

_Vio knelt down beside me. "Shadow! Did you break the Dark Mirror?! Why?!"_

_"Is...is Vaati gone?"_

_Vio smiled. "Yes. He's gone...thanks to you!"_

_"You're thanking me?"_

_"You saved the day!"_

_"Oh. You're...welcome." My eyelids drooped._

_"Hey! Hang in there!"_

_Vio looked down at me with sad eyes._

_"A shadow...usually only ever follows its body. It never gets to lead the way."_

_I smiled._

_"Today I faced the enemy...on my own. It felt pretty good. But that still doesn't make me...part of the body."_

_Green smiled._

_"Of course it does. You're one of us. You're our friend!"_

_I smiled and slowly faded away._

* * *

I blinked and a tear ran down my cheek.

I spotted Vio's hat, far in the distance.

"Vio! Wait up!"

He turned and looked at me.

"Do you need something...?"

I smiled and leaned towards him.

"What are you-" He broke off and I kissed him.

He blushed. "I-I..."

I smiled and stared deep into his eyes. "I remember..."

His eyes widened. "W-what...?"

"I remember. I remember everything, Vio..."

He blinked and his eyes filled with tears.

He threw his arms around me and buried his face in my chest.

"I-I thought I'd lost you..." 

I smiled and hugged him.

"You're never gonna lose me, Vi..."

He smiled up at me and we kissed again.

"Vio? Vio!? Where are you?"

We broke apart and the others came around the corner.

"There you are! Oh...hey Shadow..."

Green glanced over at me.

I smirked. "Hey...Green, Red and Blue."

Their eyes widened.

"Y-you remember us?" 

I smiled at Red. "Yeah...I didn't before...but now I do." 

"That's great!" Red ran over and hugged me.

Vio wrapped his arms around him and Green came over and joined the hug.

"C'mon, Blue!" Red ran over to Blue.

"Umm, I'm good...I don't really-"

Red grabbed him and pulled him into the hug.

We all laughed at the annoyed look on Blue's face.

I smiled. _"I'm back with my real family..."_

* * *

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Part 2! I actually used parts of the Manga for Shadow's memories. I hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ira has recently having strange dreams, he thinks it's just nothing...but then, something long forgotten appears in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during The Four Swords: Next Gen series.

_"Come with us..."_

"S-stay away from me!" 

_One of them grabs my shoulders and stares into my eyes._

"L...let go..."

_"You belong with us...Ira..."_

* * *

I sat up, gasping.

"N-no!" 

I pushed the covers off my legs and walked over to the window.

"That dream again..."

_"Ira..."_

I turned and gasped.

"T-the Dark Mirror...!? But...Dad destroyed it!"

_"Ira..."_

I walked towards it and stared into the black glass.

A red-eyed version of me stared back at me, a smirk on its face. 

"W-who are you..."

_"I'm you..."_ It responded, it's red eyes glinting.

"N-no, you're not!"

_"Are you sure about that?"_

It looked back and Chase appeared behind him, red eyes glinting mischievously.

"Th-that's not Chase!"

_"Really?"_

I stepped back. "G-go away!"

_"We can't go away..."_

"I said...GO AWAY!"

I grabbed a book and chucked it at the mirror, shattering it.

The mirror faded away and I panted, staring at the spot where the mirror was.

"Ira!?"

My dads rush in and come over to me.

"What happened?"

I look at them. "I-I..." My head spins and I sit down on my bed.

They look at each other and Vio puts a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me, okay?"

I nod and smile weakly.

They turn and leave the room.

I lay down and stare at the ceiling. 

_"That can't have been real..."_ I sighed and rolled onto my side.

I closed my eyes and pushed the lingering thoughts out of my head.

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did this in honor of the Snow Day that we had where I live. And Tangled is one of my fav Disney Movies! You should really see it if you haven't!


End file.
